


Acknowledging the Past, Looking to the Future

by InebriatedCaffeineImbiber



Series: Snowbird [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InebriatedCaffeineImbiber/pseuds/InebriatedCaffeineImbiber
Summary: Despite finding the woman of his dreams, Qrow was still plagued by the ghost and memories of Summer. However, those memories took a twisted turn. Qrow feels helpless as he is assaulted by a deranged and psychotic Summer, feeling as if there is no way to make peace with her ghost. But he has yet to visit her grave. And he feels that it's about time he does so.





	Acknowledging the Past, Looking to the Future

Where was he? Those smells… Patch. But how was he here? He felt the ground with his fingers and the individual blades of grass tickled his tips. 'Looks real enough, smells real enough. But how did I get here?'

"Qrow! Are you daydreaming?" A sweet voice that soothed his fears came up from behind.

He turned and there she was, Summer Rose. Looking as beautiful as she did every day. She had the biggest smile on her face as she bounced over to him. "Qrow, watcha thinking about?"

"Oh… Uh nothing, just had a lapse of thought."

A giggle came from the motherly Huntress. "Is it the drinking that's making you have those spells? You should really stop Qrow."

Qrow stuck his tongue out at her. "Make me."

An evil smile graced that cute face as its owner charged at Qrow with speed. The force was enough to tackle him over. But what she was really after was his signature flask and with a cry of victory Summer held it in the air.

"Summer, give it back please."

"No." She went to take a couple of mouthfuls before spitting it out. "BLAAH! What is that!? Dust cleaner!?"

A chuckle escaped from the Huntsman's lips as he smirked at the little bundle of energy. "That's what you get for drinking out of something you're not sure of." He plucked the flask from her and slid it back into his shirt.

"You're a big meanie, you know that?"

"And you're a hyper energetic pip squeak."

The aforementioned pipsqueak giggled as she nuzzled her face into his chest. "Qrow, honestly. What were you thinking?"

"I'm just a little bit confused, like I swear I was someplace else and not in Patch. Is this a dream? Is this a memory? What's going on?"

A pondering expression came to her face as she laid a finger on her chin. "Hmmm maybe a dream… But then again, who is that you're sleeping with? Qrow."

Worried, Qrow looked at her. "A woman called Winter, why?"

A look of hurt came over her face. "But Qrow… I thought you loved me."

"I did Summer, and there will always be a place for you in my heart. But I gotta think for myself, I can't just wallow in pity."

"What? You can't love me anymore because it's your fault I died? What a load of shit Branwen. I can't believe that you would honestly take a floozy over me!"

She stopped a moment before her eyes became uncharacteristically sharp. "A SCHNEE!? WINTER FUCKING SCHNEE!? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME QROW!?" She screeched at him in a way that assaulted his eardrums.

"What was I supposed to do!? Constantly wallow in self pity and drink myself to oblivion!?" He begged of her, anger and confusion evident in his eyes.

"You were supposed to love me! Why do you think I went with Tai? At least he loved me and wanted me! Oh but no, I wasn't slutty enough for the easy Qrow Branwen was I?" She got up and paced around.

"Summer please you're being irrational." That was a mistake… She peered down at him with pure violence in her eyes.

"I'm being irrational!? I'M BEING IRRATIONAL!?" She walked over to a tree and yanked over a very familiar woman with white hair and the purest skin imaginable.

She was afraid as she was bound by her hands, she looked imploringly at Qrow. "Qrow, what is going on?"

Summer took out a knife and began to run it softly down her back. Winter shivered from the contact. "I'll tell you what's wrong. What's wrong is that Qrow is seeing women other than me, can you imagine that!?"

Winter took a moment and glared at her. "I can believe that if you're the competition."

Instead of getting angrier, Summer smiled. "My my my Qrow, this one has got fire to her. I think I'll enjoy taking that away from her."

Without warning, that knife was plunged into Winter's eye socket. The screams that erupted from Winter's throat froze Qrow in his place… This can't be happening, this couldn't be.

It was a while until the screams were reduced to sobs. Summer dislodged the knife and began to spin it in the palm of her hand. "A real shame too, she does have the most gorgeous eyes I have seen in a long time."

The crazed Huntress reached down and grabbed Winter by the bun and pulled her head back. "So you listen to me, you loose bitch. Who does Qrow belong to?"

Winter sobbed before she glared at Summer with her remaining eye. "Anyone other than you." She spat at her.

Summer wiped her face. "MY MY THE FIRE IN THIS ONE! It doesn't want to die out it seems!"

She tisked at the bloodied military woman. "They do breed these Schnee's tough, though I imagine that the military training enhanced your bitchy nature though huh?"

"Summer, if you're trying to hurt me then you've succeeded! Just let her go!" Qrow screamed at her, despair in his voice.

"Oh but I can't do that my love. You see, how am I to be the only one in your heart when this bitch lives?" The last bit was said in an unnerving sing song voice.

"Summer… Please, I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt her!" The couple stared at each other for a few moments, each trying to convey their true feelings for each other.

"A bit too late for that Branwen, she does look a bit sullied? Pity, she was a very pretty woman. Would you even like her now that she has lost an eye?" She placed her face very close to Winter's and smirked.

"Y-yes." As soon as he enunciated the first letter, Summer flashed her knife across Winter's throat, making the latter piss out blood. Qrow was shocked into silence.

This can't be happening!

Summer looked down at the lifeless body and gave it a slight kick. "Awww, what a shame, she must've been a good lay." She stalked over to her object of obsession and grabbed his chin with her long slender fingers. "Was she? Was she a good lay? I sure hope she was, cause you're never going to feel anything else other than me. But then again you did go behind my back, and cheaters deserve to be punished."

She levelled the knife to his throat. "Any other words you wanna say?"

As soon as he made the motion of shaking his head, she plunged the knife into his throat.

"AHHH FUCK!" Qrow screamed as he woke up, chest heaving. To his side, a form shuffled and raised themself up. "Qrow, what's wrong?" The tender hand of Winter Schnee reached around, placing itself over his heart.

He continued to breathe hard, but Winter's touch began to soothe him. He coughed and buried his face into his hands. "J-just a nightmare Winter. Please, go back to bed."

Winter smiled as she pressed her bare chest against his naked back, planting kisses across his back and neck. "Qrow, a man doesn't scream like that if it was just a normal nightmare. We're more than just acquaintances, I'd say we're nearly lovers. So please, lover, tell me what it was."

"It was a nightmare involving Summer. They are becoming more and more frequent, each more horrifying than the last." One of his hands reached around and began to trace every curve of her body, she could only smile and nuzzle into his neck.

"So it seems that your memories of Summer are being subverted into a twisted way of self torture. Is there any way I can help?"

"This isn't Summer, Winter. This isn't her, she was never like this. I just have no idea what's happening." Rustling of cloth could be heard as Winter deposited herself into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and staring into those red orbs.

Qrow rolled his eyes as he saw all of her assets on display, but only kept eye contact with her. "Whatever happens Qrow, we will get through this. That's the promise we made to each other, right?"

"You are forever right, my Queen." He planted kisses across her chest and neck, sending shivers down her spine and tiny moans escaping from her lips. "But that still leaves me with no course of action, my brain is but addled and I cannot think straight." He stopped before smiling again. "Your fancy words are rubbing off on me Ice Queen."

A giggle came from the beauty in front of him. "It's not like I could just let you go around and speak like a cur, you are the only lover of Winter Schnee. Surely you must show it, though I wouldn't mind if you kept looking the part of dashing rogue."

"Hah, always knew you liked me for these charms." He poked his tongue at her, which she gladly took into her mouth in a passionate liplock. The pair battled each other in their mouths for dominance, the experienced veteran versus the resourceful and intuitive specialist.

They went at it for minutes, pouring their affection for each other as much as their skill. They stopped for a moment as they came back for air, both of them panting heavily. Qrow looked up at her with half lidded eyes. "You know Ice Queen, whenever you surprise me like that you do make it awfully uncomfortable downstairs."

She put a hand to her mouth in faux concern before kissing his forehead, practically shoving his face into her chest. "Oh well, deal with it." All she heard was his deep chuckle. They disengaged somewhat as they just looked at each other, each wondering how they got it so good with the other.

"Winter, you truly are a blessing in my life." Her heart melted at his words as she looked at him with shining eyes.

"And you are the sun to my overcast day." He experienced the infectious feeling radiating from her and couldn't help but smile at the goddess in his arms.

But it was short lived as he remembered the nightmare. Sighing, he looked down. "Winter, there is a special place I need to go… And I would like you to come with me."

"Of course Qrow, where and what's the occasion?"

"I need to visit Summer's grave in Patch. Despite not having a body, we still erected it in her honour. Nothing to fancy, she would've hated that. Sometimes I just feel like I'm being haunted by her memories and her ghost for not visiting." He placed his forehead onto her chest and let out a pent up sigh of frustration and cluelessness.

She pondered for a bit, her hand delving itself into his hair, which was surprisingly soft and well kept. "I have heard stories of soldiers being haunted by memories of their loved ones or comrades, but feeling inner peace and getting on in life when they finally put everything on hold to visit the grave of their lost ones… Maybe it wouldn't be such a stretch that this could be one of those cases?"

He looked up at her, surprised. He didn't peg her to be the supernatural ghost type, but the concern evident in her eyes was enough for him to make the decision. Gingerly, his fingers intertwined with hers. "Are you willing to come with me?"

The smile that graced her lips told him everything, and the words that followed reinforced it. "For you Qrow? Anything I can do, I will do."

 

* * *

 

 

The pair trudged up the slight incline, the frost crunching underfoot. Winter shivered slightly and blew into her gloves. "I never thought it could get this cold here, how you lived throughout this is beyond me."

A loud and genuine laugh escaped from his lips. "Oh trust me, Tai had quite the bed warmer when we lived here. I'll tell you something though, the walls are deceptively thin."

She looked at him in confusion before the realisation hit her, she scowled and slapped him on the shoulder. "Qrow! That was unnecessary and uncouth."

"Wasn't that one of the values that drew you to me? A guy that isn't chained and pegged by the doctrine of Atlas?"

"Partially, but there is a time and place for such jokes."

"Oh this is the time and place." Her body was drawn closer to his, the arm caressing her hip and closing the gap in between their bodies, melding their heat together. She quietly relented and rested her weary head on his chest, the heartbeat present was amazingly soothing.

It wasn't long until they reached the end of the forest and came to a cliff that overlooked the sea. Right there was a simple tombstone which read, "Summer Rose / Thus Kindly I Scatter."

Winter looked at the tombstone and felt a wave of sadness roll over her. So this was the grave of the mother of that amazing child. This was the grave of the woman who Qrow first loved. This was the tombstone that brought them to shambles. But this is the tombstone that brought them here.

"I-is this her?" A solemn nod from him confirmed her suspicions. A gaze beyond the forest and cliff allowed Winter to visualise what this would look like in Summer or Spring or even during Autumn, it would've been beautiful. But now, with all of the trees shrivelled up and the snow sucking the colour out of everything, it felt cold and unwelcoming.

"Winter, I'm forever grateful that you came out with me, but please. Can I have some private time alone, with her?" Winter understood his desire and nodded before placing a kiss on his cheek and continuing on to stand by a tree that was out of their way.

Qrow smiled at her before drawing his attention to the tombstone. He tried to speak but the words were caught in his throat as a wave of guilt, sadness and shame overcame him. Tears appeared out of nowhere and began to flow freely down his cheeks. He held his hand to his forehead as he felt all of his past with her, and their last moments together, come crashing down.

"H-hey there S-Summer." He choked out a few words before his shoulders shook, he couldn't continue.

Winter saw him suffering, but believed that this would be best for him to deal with by himself.

He coughed before wiping his face, finally finding his voice. "H-hey Summer. I know i-it's been a while since we've seen each other. B-but I'm here now." He stayed silent until he heard a familiar voice in his head.

"Come on Qrow, still bashing yourself over what happened to me?" He looked at the tombstone and sure enough, there was an apparition of the woman he once loved. "Can't keep beating yourself up like that, it ain't healthy."

He was stunned. "S-Summer? Oh thank god." He collapsed onto his knees and cried into his hands before the apparition pulled him up. "Qrow, that's no way to cry in front of a lady."

"B-but it's my fault Summer. I should've dodged that Ursa, I should've pushed you into the boat. I shouldn't have even allowed you to come. It's all my fault."

Summer shushed him before wrapping her arms around his neck, peering up at him. "It's okay Qrow. I don't hate you, how could I hate you? It wasn't your fault that I died, I made the choice to stay behind. And I don't regret it, I would do it again and again and again. Because I believed you were worth it."

"B-but you had Ruby and Yang and Tai to go to, you had so much waiting for you back home. Why didn't you just let me stay behind? I had nothing left to return to."

"Because I believed that you needed a second chance Qrow. And the price was a steep one, but I was willing to pay for it. You didn't slouch when I died. You kept your chin up and you helped Tai look after the girls. I'm so happy Qrow and I'm so proud of you. I know that if you looked after Ruby, she could never go wrong."

"But Ruby needed a mother, not an uncle. She doesn't even know the circumstances."

Summer winced at that before looking at him again. "When she'll get older, I'm sure she will ask you. I only ask that you be truthful with her and don't leave any question unanswered, for she must know. She knows so little about me apart from what you, Ozpin and Tai told her. So please, don't keep her in the dark when she comes calling."

Qrow nodded before looking down at her, his eyes still bloodshot and puffy. Summer looked over his shoulder and saw Winter staring at him with deep concern. "I see you have also moved on." She blazed him a radiant smile, dumbfounding him.

"Y-you're not upset?" Her laugh was like the purest bell as it echoed throughout the forest. She calmed down before smiling up at him.

"Oh Qrow you say the silliest things! That's what I loved about you! Oh gods no I would never be mad! I'm just so happy for you that you allowed yourself to open up to someone and connect with them. I can only imagine how scared you must've been to let anyone in your life, especially considering our last mission together. But nevertheless, you let her in and I can see even now that she as affected you for the better."

"Yeah?"

"Heck yeah! You have a natural smile to your lips, your brow is unfurrowed and your eyes are softer. I'm so glad you met her, because I love this version of you more."

He felt the immense weight lift from his shoulders, he smiled a bit at the apparition. "I also see that she's a Schnee. Too easy to spot, what with that snow white hair, perfect complexion and authoritative bitchiness. But I'm sure she's great!" Summer glanced at Winter again. "She really is amazing, isn't she?"

"Mhm, so much like you…"

She looked down a bit. "Qrow, I knew how you felt about me. And I wish I could've loved you the way you loved me. But my heart was taken by Tai. Don't mistake that for me not wanting to be with you, there were dreams and nights that I wished you were sleeping by me instead of Tai, but my heart and my brain were never on the same page."

He looked down and away. "I don't blame you Summer, I was a bit destructive and not stable enough for a commitment. Tai was everything you deserved, so please don't think that I hated you for being with him."

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "But the sight of me and Tai, it must've killed you inside. I know how I would feel if someone I was over the moon for didn't consider being with me. It's okay to feel angry."

He shook his head. "No, I don't hate you."

Those silver eyes bored into his. "Qrow… I don't hate you for what happened. You may think your Semblance caused it, but that's not the case, I know it to be true. It just happened, sometimes bad things happen and they don't need a circumstance or a Semblance to trigger them. I was fully aware that when I worked with you, I was putting myself at an increased risk, but please know that I did it willingly. I was never forced to work with you and to be honest I really did enjoy working with you. Though your flirty pick up lines and dirty stories could use some polishing." She smiled at him a bit smugly.

"Oh okay alright Summer. We both know you were the dirtiest one there, the only thing that was pure about you was your white cape."

She laughed again. "Guilty as charged!"

They fell into a bundle of chuckles and hugged each other until the silence stretched far enough. It was her that broke that silence. "Treat her well… Please. I know it hasn't been easy for you, believing that you were the cause of my death. But please, she has accepted the same risks I did when I worked with you. I know she's worth it Qrow, so please. Look after her."

A solemn nod was all she got before a sigh escape from his lips. "Now, before you leave there is something I wanted to do for the longest time, and it was one of the things I regret not doing earlier." She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him full on the mouth. He was shocked but fell into its comfort, arms holding her loosely.

She pulled away with a faint blush on her cheeks and a smile on those lips. "Don't give up on her now, okay? I love you Qrow, please believe that… Also visit me more! It's bloody lonely and freezing here!" Her sudden outburst made him laugh hard, tears coming to his eyes.

She rolled her eyes at him and delivered a slap to his shoulder before walking past him and towards Winter. The aforementioned woman tensed as she expected a screaming match or a fight. Summer held out a comforting hand and smiled at the woman. "He really is amazing, isn't he?"

Winter looked over at Qrow, who was just peering at the tombstone. "Yes, yes he is. I never thought that he could have so many facets, and I'm pretty sure I haven't even scratched the surface. He's a fascinating man."

Both women peered at him with adoration before Summer grabbed Winter's attention. "Please look after him. Please make him feel that despite his Semblance, people still want to be around him, in both combat and life. He needs someone there for him that will be there when everyone else has thrown in the towel. When everyone else has given up on him. He needs someone who will be in his corner from day one and till the day comes that he leaves this place. He truly is a tortured man beyond belief, which is why he needs an extraordinary woman to be there for him. And I believe you, Winter Schnee, can be that woman. So please, from one woman to another, can you look after him, for me at least?"

Winter was honestly taken aback by her pleading. She also accepted the risks of being with Qrow but the thought of abandoning him never came to her. Still, she nodded towards the apparition. "I will do my best."

The apparition graced her with a smile. "I know you will." White rose petals began to scatter as she faded away with them.

The crunching of snow brought her back to reality. "Did she say anything to you?"

She had heard everything between them, gaining a deeper understanding about him. She gazed up at him with love, adoration and determination before wrapping her slender arms around his neck. "Only a promise, which I intend to keep." She kissed him fully on the mouth. "Maybe we should head back home?" A nod was his response.

 

* * *

 

 

They crashed through the door to their apartment and were too busy divulging themselves of their clothes and landing on the bed to notice anything but each other.

But their movements weren't born from lust, but from the need to be with one another. They had reached a level of understanding that is rare amongst couples, and they soon benefitted from such a connection.

Qrow's utmost care and consideration for her pleasure made her first time a legitimate wonder. All of his tender kisses, all of his tender motions and caresses. All of them made it the most fulfilling experience she had ever witnessed.

His ministrations also made her feel pampered, made her feel like the queen he truly saw her as. She felt like putty in his hands, but it was her that mattered. He sent her to the moon and back, before doing it again.

She felt the passion in each thrust, the care and love in each kiss. The adoration in each caress of her body. She was truly in Nirvana. Her moans and cries reached pitches that were hardly fitting of a lady, but she couldn't give a shit.

And the climax left her satisfied beyond imagination. His finishing not even entering her body out of pure consideration and concern, to which she felt.

Right now, they were tangled up in each other's arms, breathing hard from their unadulterated love making. His arms were holding her close to his body, his breath tickling her neck.

"Winter?"

"Yes Qrow?"

"I love you." She turned around and saw the uninhibited love pouring from those rusty red orbs. The care and concern and adoration that radiated from them was like a metaphorical lighthouse.

All she could do was smile before kissing him, that simple action speaking volumes of their relationship. "I know, and I'm more than willing to love you too… I love you, Qrow Branwen."

The smile that broke his face and the tear that appeared in his eye almost saddened her. Had he been bereft of such feelings and comfort that it was honestly a life changing moment for him?

It was then that she made a promise to herself: that this man was to understand and know that he was valued, that people loved him. That she loved him.

She shook her head before burying his face into her chest and kissing the top of his head. She whispered, as softly as she could. "Qrow, I love you." Her heart skipped a beat when those words left her mouth.

"Winter, I couldn't love you more than I already do."

She smiled as they both fell asleep. Qrow felt lightened, like he could take on the world. Not only was he forgiven by Summer, but Winter will always be there for him. And it was for that reason that he didn't feel any eroticism from having his face in her chest, only comfort.

His dreams were smooth and peaceful. Befitting the man whose life meant so much to the woman whose arms were around him.


End file.
